The festival at Seretei
by Tsuekasa
Summary: A festival in the soul society! Ichigo is invited! will he be Rukia's partner? or will Renji be? Oh wait whats this? Ikkaku and Yumichika? Well Yachiru is gonna have some fun out of this! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first fan fic! Its slight ichixruki and rukixrenji. Personally I love Rukia with ichigo :P anyways enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own bleach or any of the characters its all Kubo's .

It was an early Sunday morning Kurosaki Ichigo was snoring away in his bed. It had been a month since Rukia went back to the Soul Society as of now the Hollow appearances had reduced greatly at Karakura town. Ichigo missed his little midget but of course he was too stubborn to admit it. So anyways as he was peacefully sleeping someone knocked on his window.

Ichigo groaned *who on earth would knock at this early hour* he thought but he was too lazy to get up and check. The knocking continued but Ichigo didn't budge. Finally the window was forced open and suddenly ichigo felt about 44kgs on his stomach. He opened his eyes to see the petite soul reaper sitting on his stomach with her eye brows arched downwards , a frown on her face and her violet eyes staring at him."RUKIA WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"he shouted as he pushed her off his stomach."I KNOCKED YOUR WINDOW YOU BAKA BUT YOU WOULDN'T GET UP!HOW LONG DO YOU EXPECT ME TO WAIT?"she yelled groaned "WHAT DO YOU WANT SO EARLY IN THE MORNING?COULDNT IT WAIT A FEW HOURS? KAMI! WHAT HAVE I DONE THAT YOU PUNISH ME BY BRINGING THIS LITTLE TYRANT BACK TO THIS WORLD?"he last part he then realized,wasn't smart thing to had been a long time since he saw Rukia and Rukia meant a lot to him, he immediately saw the hurt and offended look in Rukias eyes when he said that. "Rukia I uh..""Just follow me"she said and she got out of her gigai and jumped out of the window.

"H-Hey wait!"  
and he quickly got out of his body (lol) and followed her. As soon as he jumped out he saw she had opened the gate to the soul society. "Rukia what the hell?" she walked in silently."H-hey wait!" and Ichigo quickly followed her in. The two entered Soul Society but Rukia didn't say a word.*Silent treatment eh?* Ichigo thought ."Rukia you don't have to get angry.." *no reply* "You know I didn't mean it!" *no reply* "So where are we going again?"*no reply* "WOULD YOU JUST ANSWER ME DAMN IT YOU CRAZY BUNNY LOVING MIDGET?" with that he got a power kick on his shin. *she's back yay?* he thought an inwardly smirked. "YOU UNGRATEFUL ROTTEN STRAWBERRY! YOU THINK I LIKE BEING AN ALARM FOR YOU? THE ONLY REASON I CAME THIS EARLY WAS BECAUSE OF CAPTAIN UKITAKE! AND DESPITE COMING TO INVITE YOU FOR THE FESTIVAL THIS IS HOW YOU RESPOND?" she shouted back. Ichigo "huh festival?" ,Rukia was about to stomp off again but Ichigo decided he had enough of her frowns for a day and he pulled her into a hug. This took Rukia by a surprise and there was a tinge of pink on her face "I-Ichigo?"she stammered. "I missed you midget, I'm glad you came to see me." He said and smiled. After a few seconds he let go of her and they continued walking. "So whats this festival you were talking about?" he asked."Its like an annual soul reaper festival we hold every year in the Seretei..Its organized by the head captain for everyone..all soul reapers that is..Captain Ukitake felt you should be invited as well..you are kinda one even though you are a substitute but you have played a very important role in the past events." She said."Finally I get some real appreciation!"he smirked which earned him a punch from Rukia.

"There we have reached" said Rukia. Ichigo looked and saw a large crowd of soul reapers ,some whose faces he immediately recognized. "Lets go get our pass fast" rukia said as she dragged him across the crowd to a counter. "Lieutenant Yachiru! Its me ! I have got Ichigo with me as well!" and out came the little pink haired girl with the normal bright smile on her face! "Rukia-chan! Ichi! Here are your passes!" and she handed them two passes."Thanks..but when is this exactly?"asked ichigo . "Tomorrow afternoon till midnight of course!"she answered in a chirpy tone. "So Ichi! Is Ruki-Ruki going to be your partner?" asked the tiny pink haired girl. "Eh? What partner?" asked Ichigo who was now clearly confused. "Everyone must go in pairs for the festival ichi-baka! Many fun games !, all require pairs! So if you come you must bring a partner! But its ok looks like Rukia-chan is going to be Ichi's date?" "EH Date?" stammered ichigo whose face now matched his looked at Rukia who was looking another way avoiding his gaze. *The heck why not? She's the only one I'd wanna go with anyways..and we are kinda like partners so it wouldn't be odd …right?* he thought as Ichigo was about to ask Rukia an excited red head came in between them.  
"RUKIAAA YOU ARE GOING TO BE MY DATE-UM-PARTNER TOMORROW RIGHT?" asked Renji.  
"Renji! I" stuttered a shocked Rukia.  
" Oye Kurosaki shes gonna be my partner so don't bother asking her" said renji with a scowl n his face now looking at Ichigo.  
"Oh yea? Who said so?" "I said so!""well what if I ask her to be my partner?"  
" Makes No diff! shes still gonna go with me!  
""Oh yea? "  
"YEA!"  
"WELL I DOUBT SHED WANNA GO WITH A PINEAPPLE HEAD LIKE YOU!"  
"DON'T BET ON IT CARROT TOP!"  
and they continued yelling at each other till both of them got a punch on their head from Rukia"BAKAS! CAN'T YOU SEE Y'ALL ARE CREATING AN UNNECESSARY SCENE" she yelled clearly very pissed. At that moment Yachiru clapped her hands in excitement "YES! TODAY FIGHT BETWEEN ICHI AND RENJI WITH RUKIA AS THE PRIZE WHO ELSE WANTS TO PARTICIPATE"she yelled."huh?" exclaimed rukia. "A fight between Kurosaki and Renji? Don't Ignore meee!" the three looked back to see it was Ikkaku."I am soooo in! and I'm going to beat them both!" he laughed."Oh yea? Don't bet on it "replied Renji. "O dear Ikkakus getting himself all flared up I guess I shall join as well"said Yumichika as he walked upto them. "wait this is getting outta hand." mumbled Ichigo."You gonna chicken out already?"snickered Renji. "HELL NO!" snapped Ichigo. Yachiru "Yosh! Lets go!"

Ichigo groaned it was 15 minutes to 4:00pm, he was on his way to Urahara's shop. *How did it even end up like this? *he wondered *Why is this stupid competition even in the real world* he wondered but then he remembered Toshiro coming and yelling at all of them telling them not to create any more commotion anywhere near that area. *Damm that midget always brings excitement in my life*he thought as he smiled to himself.  
He entered Uraharas shop nobody was then entered one of the rooms and was shocked to see a big stage with 5 small podiums next to each stage was decorated with streamers and the stage there were 5 tables and chairs in a semi the middle sat her right sat Momo Hinamori and Rangiku Matsumoto and to her left sat Captain Ukitake and Yourichi, on stage was Yachiru with a mike. Behind the judges Ichigo was shocked to see Inoue ,Ishida and Chad along with Kon.  
"Wh-what are you four doing here?" he asked.  
"We came to cheer you on Ichigo"said Chad .  
"Kurosaki-kun is fighting for Kuchika-san..I-I wish you all the best!" said Orihime who was unable to look at Ichigo and was obviously disturbed by the whole thing.  
"NEE-SAN BELONGS TO ME OK ICHIGO!"yelled Kon.  
Ishida smirked "My my, Kurosaki-kun is such a romantic..who would have guessed"  
"Oyye its not." But he was cut off by Yachiru "Our first contestant is Our beloved substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki! Ichi please get on stage!" people clapped Rangiku whistled while Yourichi was laughing.  
Ichigo went on stage very embarrassed. "next we have Rukias childhood friend and her brothers vice captain Renji Arbarai!" and Renji came on stage looking very embarrassed as well."wtf is this?" he whisphered to Ichigo."how do I know" and they turned to see Yumichika and Ikkaku on stage.

"And finally we have a last minute contestant, please welcome Ichis friend Keigo!" and Keigo came on stage."Keigo what are you doing here? "asked Ichigo shocked."ICHIGOOOO! " he yelled as he ran towards him and hugged him " I heard Inoue –san talking about how you and some others were going to fight for Rukia –chan !So obviously I haaadd to come! "he said excitedly "DON'T WORRY MY DEAR RUKIA YOU WILL BE MINE BY THE END OF THIS!" he yelled to Rukia. Rukia "uhhh.."she was very embarrassed and confused at what was happening.

Ichigo pushed Keigo away from him and then looked at Rukia,for a moment he was stunned,she was wearing a light pink kimono with violet orchid design ,her hair was tied up and she wore tiny earings..she even had a little make up on to show of her pale skin. *Looks like Rangiku and Hinamori had fun with her* he caught him staring at her and he quickly looked away and blushed. "OK FOLKS! THERE ARE GOING TO BE 4 ROUNDS WHICH WERE DECIDED BY OUR FOUR JUDGES! LET ME INTRODUCETO THEM! FIRST IS OUR HOTTIE YOURICHI SAMA!PLEASE GIVE HER A HAND AND NEXT IS CAPTAIN UKITAKE RUKIAS CAPTAIN! AND THEN IS OUR LITTLE MOMO-CHAN! FOLLOWED BY BOOBIES-CHAN!" the 7 of them clapped for each other. " hey you know the runner up of this contest can be my partner for the fest"said Rangiku with a cheeky smile.

"Why Rangiku-chan don't you have a partner?"asked Yachiru.

"Captain Hitsugaya was supposed to be my partner, at least he didn't object when I asked him, but then he saw Kira asking momo to be his partner so he got all jealous and pulled momo away practically commanding her to be his partner!what can I say? I found the captains jealousy too cute I didn't object!" and she winked at Hinamori who was now as red as a tomato.  
"ANYWAYS I WOULD LIKE TO THANK KISUKE URAHARA CHAN FOR SPONSORING THIS CONTEST NOW LETS BEGIN!" .

"I have a bad feeling about this" said Ichigo under his breath.

So the contest started the each of the five guys were behind each podium. "OK THEN!" said Yachiru "ITS DECIDED THAT THE FIRST ROUND WILL BE A LOOKS CONTEST!" .  
"HUH?"said Renji.  
"When a girl is choosing her date looks and body play an important role big guy!"laughed matsumoto  
."I see you came up with this idea"glared Renji while matsumoto gave her evil laugh.  
"Hah! Suddenly this contest became interesting"laughed Yamichiku."I am sure to ace this round!".

"OK WILL THE CONTESTANTS PLEASE PICK A CHIT AND GO BACK STAGE AND WEAR THEIR SELECTED COSTUME!?"announced Yachiru.

"WHAT? COSTUMES?" yelled ichigo.

"YEP!NOW GO!" and yachiru pushed ichigo back stage and the others followed.

Ishida "Costume? This is gonna be priceless..damm I forgot to get my camera!" chad agreed

. "Don't worry!"said Urahara ."Ururu will be taking photos and recording the whole thing!you can buy them after the competition!".

"Ohh this is how Urahara san is making money!" said Inoue in wonder.

"THE CONTESTANTS ARE READY! JUDGES PLEASE BE READY! FIRST I PRESENT IKKAKU!"

and out came Ikkaku wearing a silver turban with a red gem,an opened over white over coat which showed his chest and purple and green harem he was dressed up as a genie.

"What the hell is going on?" he groaned.

"WALK THE RAMP IKKAKU!" yelled Yachiru.

Ikkaku jumped to the front of the stage gave his maniac smile and pointed his index finger towards the ceiling and yelled "I will defeat you Kurosaki!" and he jumped back.

At the judges table Captain Ukitake and Hinamori were recovering from shock while Rangiku and Yourichi were banging their tables and laughing and Rukia sweat dropped.

Next Yumichika entered and everone almost fell of their was dressed as snow white in the classic Disney snow white's blue and yellow gown.

"Only I could be worthy enough to wear such a beautiful dress!" he said as he confidently walked the ramp like a professional model.

"Well that was.." said Inoue "very disturbing"continued chad.

Then Renji entered stage and rukia squealed. His hair was left open and he was wearing bunny ears he wore no top but just black slim pants and there was a white and red stripped tie around his neck. His face was red but it was even redder and matched his hair colour when he saw rukias eyes shining and staring at she was staring at Renjis bunny ears…she was too busy thinking of Chappy to actually realize he was not trying to impersonate chappy the rabbit.

"WHOO MALE MODEL FOR THE FEMALE PLAY BOY!" yelled Rangiku as she and Inoue looked away looking very uncomfortable.

Next entered Ichigo, everyone went silent for a second and then Rukia burst out laughing " HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE?" she cried.

"a witch doctor" replied Captain Ukitake very amused.

"How cute Kurosaki-kun"replied Hinamori while Rangiku and Yourichi were laughing till their stomachs hurt.

Ishida was crouching and laughing his head out while Chad broke a smile.

"Kurosaki-kun!" said Inoue who was very surprised while Kon commented

"HAHAHAHA ICHIGO THAT REALLY SUITS YOU! A GRASS SKIRT IS REALLY YOUR TYPE!HAHA!".

Ichigo felt like tearing the whole had never been more humiliated..he was wearing a grass skirt which reached only till his mid thigh his well toned chest and six pack was on display he wore several anklets bangles and necklaces half of which were threads with tiny bones on it and his face was hidden by a huge mask which looked exactly like his hollow mask except a much much much bigger version he carried a wooden cane as well.  
He was furious he walked to the front of the stage and threw his mask on Kon gave a glare at Urahara and stomped away.

Next was Keigos he walked in a superman suit. "RUKIAA!" he chirped" I'm your hero here to rescue you.!" .

"Neh how come Keigo kun got the most normal suit?" asked Inoue.

"still disturbing to me"said chad.

Yes well a skinny crazy superman isn't a very nice sight.  
After that a few moments Yachiru announced " Now the judges have turned in the results!  
And the people who passed this round are! " everyone waited "Ikkaku!" Ikkaku grinned, "Ichigo!"Ichigo grunted "Yumichika!" Yumichika smiled "it was obvious"he added annnnddd "CHAPPY!" Rukia yelled. "Yes of course Renji kun!"Renji sighed in relief.

"CONGRAJULATIONS FOUR OF YOU!" said Yachiru.

"wait!you mean Im out?"asked Keigo very shocked.

Yourichi answered "Yes,you are out..compared to the other 4 you were very boring!"

"boring costume and boring body" Rangiku added.

"You'll are so cruell!" Keigo cried as he ran out.

"That baka" grunted Ichigo.

"NEXT COMPETITION IS A FOOD EATING COMPETITION!" announced Yachiru.

"what? Replied the four in unision.

"Actually I don't really mind!" said Ikkaku.

"EVERYONE HAS TO EAT RUKIA CHANS FAVOURITE STRAWBERRY CAKE AND THE PERSON WHO QUITS FIRST LOSES!"

listening to this Ichigo became uneasy…he didn't mind eating..but not something as sweet as strawberry cake..he was sure he couldn't eat more than two pieces of it.

"IS EVERYONE READY?"

"Wait" said Yumichika. "Im on a diet you see and this cake carries loads of calories so sorry I will have to forfeit!" Ichigo and Renji sighed in relief while rukia muttered "Its not that fattening..

" "Ok well I guess we can go to the next round then"said Captain Ukitake.

"Damm I wanted to see Kurosaki eat a lot of that cake"said Ishida. "Does Kurosaki-kun like strawberry cake?I didn't know!I will surely bake him one next time!" said Inoue causing Chad to cough and Ishida to fix his glasses. Yachiru "OK NEXT ROUND WILL REQUIRE A LOT OF ENERGY !" "Yes finally!"said Ikkaku in excitement."WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A DANCE OFF! AND THE PERSON WHO GETS TIRED FIRST OR HAS LOUSY MOVES IS OUT!NOW START THE MUSIC" yelled Yachiru and immediately the music started. "Hey wait what the hell?" said Ichigo. "Do you know how to dance?"asked Renji in a serious tone."O god you've never danced have you"replied ichigo . "OHH YEAH LETS DANCE!"yelled Ikkaku as he jumped towards Renji and Rukia with a sword

. "WHAT THE HELL?" yelled Ichigo as he dodged Ikkaku's attacks.

"I don't think he means that type of dancing ,man!" said renji as he moved out of Ikkaku's way.

Ikkaku almost destroyed half the stage when Yumichika dragged him a way

"Sorry Ikkaku but for violating rules you are disqualified"said yourichi.

Hinamori patted Rukias back "Don't be so aghast Rukia only one more round left!".

"AND THE FINAL ROUND!HOW WELL DO YOU KNOW RUKIA! THIS WILL DECIDE THE WINNER..IS IT GONNA BE RENJI OR ICHIGO!? LETS START"

Renji "this is it Kurosaki its finally down to you and me again" Ichigo sighed.

"I WILL ASK THE QUESTION ONCE AND IF YOU KNOW THE ANSWER HIT THE BUTTON ON YOUR COUNTER IF YOU HIT FIRST AND GIVE THE WRONG ANSWER THE NEXT PERSON WILL BE ASKED ..OK READY LETS GO!"cheered Yachiru.

Captain Ukitake asked the first question "what is Rukias zanpaktos name?

" Renji "that's easy its.."

"BEEP "

"yes ichigo you may answer" said Yachiru

"Sode no Shirayuki" grinned ichigo.

"I was about to say that!"wailed renji.

"Well you should have pressed the button!"replied Rangiku

"Anyways next how tall is Rukia?" this time Ichigo his the button again.

"Yes Ichigo?"asked Yachiru. "4'5?"snickered Ichigo and immediately a wooden sandal landed on his face.

"WRONG BAKA JUST HOW SHORT DO YOU THINK I AM?"yelled Rukia

. "Renji?"asked Matsumoto. "Umm I would say about 5? I noticed she's actually grown an inch "he replied.

"CORRECT!" yelled Yachiru

Next question was asked by Hinamori "What is Rukias favourite pass time?"

Renji beeped this time "umm hanging out with friends?"

."Ichigo?" Hinamori asked.

"Drawing Chappy duh!"he replied.

"CORRECT KUROSAKI KUN!" and rukia gave Ichigo a thumbs up.

Yourichi "Ok next question who taught Rukia how to fight?". "

wait..i think she told me this.." thought ichigo but he was too late as Renji hit his button first

"Ex-Vice Captain of the 13th division Kaien-dono" said Renji.

"CORRECT !"yelled Yachiru.

"wow it's a tie!" said Kon.

"Kurosaki kun" thought Inoue "I know I must cheer you on but I don't want you to win for some reason..but I don't want you to lose either..arghh I hate this feeling!".

"THE LAST AND FINAL QUESTION AND THE TIE BREAKER!"announced Yachiru.

.everyone waited in anticipation and Rukia read out the chit given to her "..Who is the most important person in my life?" .

Ichigo and Renji pressed the button at the same time. "I hope its..It better be"they both thought blushing .

"Me."

Came a voice. There was silence and then everyone including Ichigo and Renji turned to see who had said the exact same word they were about to say,and everyone was surprised to see one and only

"Nii-sama!" exclaimed Rukia

as she ran from her desk to greet the Kuchiki Byakuya at the entrance of the room.

"Nii-sama how come you are here?"asked Rukia.

"I was looking for my vice captain but I couldn't find him"

*Renji gulped*

"Then I met Captain Hitsugaya and he told me about what idiocy you all were upto so I came here."replied Byakuya.

"Ummm IF IT STILL COUNTS! THE RIGHT ANSWER IS GIVEN BY CAPTAIN KUCHIKI!"

Rukia blushed while Renji and Ichigo fell down "ofcourse" they then asked "so wait whos the winner?" "winner?" replied Byakuya.

"Yea whos gonna win Rukia as his partner to the fest tomorrow?" said Ichigo.

"Me of course" said Byakuya non chalantly.

"WHAT?" everyone exclaimed.

"B-b-but you are her Brother!thats soo wrong!" stammered Ichigo.

" Mr Kurosaki I think you have the wrong impression of the word partner used in this festival. It doesn't mean bring the one you are romantically involved with it just means bring someone to accompany you and I am asking my little sister do you have a problem?" said Byakuya sternly.

"Well..kinda no..but baah you should have taken part too then!" he said.

"Nonsense I will not take part in such petty games" he looked at Rukia

" Rukia is it fine for you to be my partner?"

"Ofcourse Nii-sama! It will be an honour! "She smiled.

"Come let us leave then I will pick the appropriate clothes for you" said Byakuya

as he exited with room went silent as the door shut. "well…that was pretty pointless" groaned Ichigo.

"WELL FOLKS LOOKS LIKE NOBODY IS THE WINNER!HOPE EVERYONE HAD FUN!".

Ishida "Urahara-san..the photos quick before Kurosaki finds out".

Done!like it?love it? Hate it? Reviews please?

Oh n if u want me to have a chapter on the fest please tell me!:O


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Ok so I decided to make a chp2! Kinda felt incomplete without one..anyways please review! So I can improve my writing thanks :D

* * *

The next day the festival started with full force. There were stalls put up everywhere, competitions, shops, souvenirs, picnic spots everything! Whole of Seretei was decorated with streamers ,flyers and balloons. The morning was spent in applying the finishing touches to the various stalls and by noon everything was open.

Ichigo arrived around half past noon and saw Renji waiting for him by the senkai gate. Ichigo walked upto him "Uh Hey thanks for being my partner bro"

Renji replied "Don't mention it . Its not like I had a choice, everybody had paired up by the end of that stupid competition yesterday! What a waste "

"I know what you mean," grumbled Ichigo "That dam Urahara gave Ishida embarrassing pictures of me! Now I'm gonna kill them both"

Renji sighed "Anyways you don't need to feel odd, we aren't the only male partners, Ikkaku and Yumichika are partners. So lets forget about yesterday and enjoy the fest. Besides now that we're together we are sure to win some prizes!"

Ichigo asked surprised "Oh yea? What kinda competitions are there?"

Renji grinned "Many kinds! Lets go to 11th squad area first! There's a kendo competition!"

And so the two headed over there. Ikkaku and Yumichika were there to their surprise

"Arbarai! Kurosaki! Nice to see you two shall I sign you two up?"

"Yea Yumichika, are you and Ikkaku participating as well?"

"No me and Ikkaku are managing it for now, our shift gets done in an hours you see"

"Whatever c'mon Ichigo lets win this! Then we'll get cash to play in other stalls!"

And so with a little bit of effort from Renji and more from Ichigo the two won the kendo competition and they went on to see other attractions

There was an exhibition in the 12th squad area ,half of which really creeped the two out

Captain Kurotsuchi spotted Ichigo and Renji. "You two! Would you'll like to be my samples for the next demonstration?"

The two went pale. Renji panicked " He he no thanks Captain Kurotsuchi we were on our way to the next squad attractions you see haha bye" but before the two could run of Nemu caught hold of both of them

"Here they are Mayuri-sama" and she dropped both of the in front of him

"Good good,the two of you don't need to be such chickens..Honestly its just a simple experiment even airheads like you two can be useful for." He then pulled out a strand of hair each from them and put it in two test tubes filled with a transparent liquid. The strands dissolved immediately. He then poured the one with Renji's strand on Ichigo and the one with Ichigos strand on Renji. Within seconds Renji had orange hair and Ichigo had red hair. The spectators started laughing.

"As you see" said Mayuri "This method of colouring your hair is quick and simple and long lasting. To remove it how ever you will need an antidote which needs to be bought separately thankyou. Oh and if anyone is interested please contact Nemu, now I shall move on to my next experiment"

"Wai-wait!" yelled Ichigo "What about us? Turn our hair back to our original colours!"

Mayuri raised his eyebrow "Didn't I just say it needs to be purchased separately?"

Renji replied "B-but we didn't ask you to change our colour!"

"Fine maybe I'll change it back free…If you volunteer for my next few experiments,,"

But before he could finish the two had run of

"Tch how useless"

"Hey Renji what now?"

"Lets head to the fourth squad, I'm sure they would be able to do something about it"

"Yea ok..lets head there fast we've become the laughing stock of this place"

"We? Your hair is fine! Mine isn't! its this disgusting orange!"

"Oh yea? Well I'm not a fan of this reddish pinkish hair! Its pretty gay!"

" Oh yea? Well I think it suits you STRAWBERRY!"

"you wanna fight pineapple?"

"Bring it on strawberry"

"Ichigo? Renji?"

The two turned to see Rukia and Byakuya staring at them. Rukia burst out laughing "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH WHAT HAVE YOU TWO BAKA'S DONE OMG HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she clutched her stomach and laughed hard. Even The Great Byakuya had a huge smirk.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Ichigo "Its all that damn Mayuri's fault"

Byakuya commented "My my I guess for once I have to hand it to Captain Kurotsuchi, he does have a sense of humour after all"

"Like you're one to talk" commented Ichigo

Renji then noticed the number of stuff toys Rukia had. They were all rabbits of course.

"What the heck Rukia? How did you get so many toys?"

"Oh these? Nii-sama won them for me!Nii-sama is great at all the games!"

Ichigo smirked "Oho Byakuya I didn't think you were the type to be into these sorta games"

"They do not interest me what so ever but my sister will get what ever she wants and I won't let anyone or anything stop that" he replied coldly. While Rukia broke into a huge grin.

"Oh so anyways Were the two of you headed to the 4rth squad quarters? If y'all are you can tag along with us right Nii-sama?"

Byakuya just nodded

"There's a particular fertilizer we want to get for our garden"

The two agreed and so the four went to the 4rth squad , Attracting a lot of attention on the way but having fun none the less.

When they finally arrived Isane brought an antidote for Renji and Ichigo while Rukia and Byakuya made their purchases

"You poor guys, Captain Kurotsuchi shouldn't have done this"

"Ugh anyways Thanks a lot Lieutenant. Where is Captain Unohana by the way?"

"Oh, Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyouraku came by and asked her to see some attraction with them. She should be back in an hour I guess"

Rukia and Byakuya entered "Ichigo! Renji! Ready to go?"

"Yea" replied Ichigo"Lets go see more attractions"

So the four left and visited more attractions took part in more competitions in which Rukia and Byakuya usually won (no surprise) Finally in the evening Byakuya had to go

"Rukia I have to return to my squad to handle some of the attractions now, so I cannot accompany you anymore"

"I understand Nii-sama thank you for your time"

"Arbarai If you remember you have your slot now as well"

"Oh right! I almost forgot Captain! Sorry Ichigo! Gotta go!"

And the two left

Ichigolooked at Rukia "Uhh well do you wanna roam around the rest of the place with me?"

Rukia smiled "Of course"

* * *

And that was chapter 2. Ok don't kill me wait for it chaper 3 will have Ichi Ruki :P

Anyways reviews will be appreciated thanks :D


	3. Chapter 3

_yea well i tool long to update since nobody really liked my story TT-TT but I mus'nt give up hope n leave it unfinished! please read and review! REVIEW!_

* * *

So Rukia and Ichigo roamed around together for the rest of the evening.

They met Hinamori and captain Hitsugaya at one stand.

"Kuchiki-san! Kurosaki-kun nice to see you two!" chirped Momo

"Yo" said Toshiro

Rukia smiled "Good to see you too Hinamori-san! Captain Hitsugaya"

"Yo Hinamori, Toshiro!" said Ichigo

" Its Captain Hitsugaya to you Kurosaki"

"Shiro-chan no need to be so grumpy!"

"Shuddap Momo"

Hinamori pouted. Rukia changed the topic "So what's this stand for?"

at that moment Rangiku and Nanao appeared.

"Its a game actually, its to see how well you know your partner"

"CAPTAIN!" chirped Rangiku "You came after all! how cute!"

" Shut up Matsumoto I had no idea what this place was for"

"Sure, sure I remember specially telling you to come here with Momo today morning and that I'd be helping Nanao at this time"

Toshiro grunted. Nanao looked at Ichigo and Rukia "will you two be playing as well?"

Ichigo replied "Sure ,Why not?"

Nanao led Ichigo and Toshiro into one room and Rangiku led Hinamori and Rukia into another. They were then given a sheet of paper with 20 questions on it and were given half an hour to complete it.

In the guy's room

Ichigo grumbled "what the heck? how old is your partner? I have no idea! Rukia told me she's crossed 100! i dont know her exact age! I can't tell by just looking at her! hey Toshiro do you know Hinamori's age?"

Toshiro grumbled "How many times do I tell you its CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA TO YOU! and of course I know Hinamori's age!"

Ichigo "Wait what the heck? 'how many relationships has your partner been in? I have no clue! wait I don't think Rukia ever dated anyone... I mean , Renji hasn't confessed yet so I'm sure he and Byakuya would have scared all the guys away from her...what about hinamori toshiro? has she dated? what about Kira? or wait aren't you two dating?"

"No Hinamori hasn't dated anyone. No I am not dating her. If you call me anything other than Captain Hitsugaya next time I will not reply!"

"Chill chill no need to get so hyped up"

meanwhile in the girls room

"Araa, they have asked if my partner likes anyone! How am I supposed to know if Shiro-chan likes someone Kuchiki-san? actually I doubt he does.."

"Just put yes Hinamori-san Thy=ey are guys they must have their eye on someone or the other"

"You mean Kurosaki-kun likes someone Kuchiki-san?"

"Probably, I mean a beautiful girl like Orihime likes him, and I think he has other admirers..so why not?"

"Aah I see.. yes even Shiro-chan is kind of popular.. I wonder who he likes"

"*sigh* why don't you ask him Hinamori-san. I am sure he'll tell you"

"Eh? you think so?...umm well you should ask Kurosaki-kun the same Kuchiki-san!"

"..."

Rangiku/Nanao- Time's up! submit your forms and now fill in these with your answers!

After filling up their forms they waited for 10 minutes and then went outside.

Rangiku announced "First lets take Captain and Momo's results! Captain got 17/20 questions right while Momo got 20/20 right! wayta go Momo! you know Captain 100%! and Captain your score isn't that bad for that you two get a pair of Love birds as a prize!"

Toshiro went red " wait what do you mean Matsumoto?"

" They're so adorable Shiro chan! which one do you want?"

Nanao straightened her glasses "Now for Kurosaki-san and Kuchiki-san, both of you got 15/20 answers right, Thats not bad, for that the two of you get these quills. "

Ichigo looked at them "What are they?"

Nanoa "They;re called the yin and yang set. One is pur black the other is pure white, they're fine quills both write well ."

Ichigo "All quills look the same to me"

Rukia punched his head "Baka! these quills are well known in the soul society! They come in sets people say they complement one another, or in another words complete one another! hence the yin yang!"

Ichigo looked carefully at them. The black one was jet black and had a sleek look. It was a kind of pointed n more spiky compared to the white one. The white one was pure white and looked soft. It was blunt on its edges and had a small shine.

"Here." said Ichigo as he gave the case with the white one to Rukia "Black for me white for you, suitable no?"

Rukia's big eyes shone "Yea..I was thinking the same"

After that the two couples went in different directions with Toshiro hammering Hinamori with questions to find out what he answered wrong.

Ichigo and Rukia visited more stalls had fun and food till they were finally tired and decided to rest for a little while.

"That was fun!" said Rukia happily "Fun kicking your ass at the last game we played that is"

"Oh please" replied Ichigo " I beat you in the games before that!"

"Only 2 of them you insolent strawberry! I won 4!"

"What rubbish midget you didn't winso many!"

"Did too"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

Did too"

"Did no-..."

"ICHI! RUKI-RUKI!"

"Yachiru-san?"

Both of em turned their heads to see Kenpachi on one shoulder and a bag full of toys and sweets on the other shoulder.

"So ichi managed to get Rukia as his partner in the end?"

Ichigo and Rukia both blushed together "Uh-well sort off.."

Yachiru giggled "Don't forget to watch the fireworks k?"

Rukia looked surprised "Fireworks?"

Yachiru chirped "yes this year in the last hour of there will be fireworks! people are planning to go watch it from your garden Rukia-chan!"

Rukia "Oh I see. thanks for the information Yachiru-san"

"Ichigo" said Kenpachi "I got bored of playing these silly games. Lets have a duel soon ok? so i can have some real entertainment"

Ichigo sweat dropped "Uhh..yea i guess?"

The two left and after about 2 hours of arguing and playing more games night had fallen so Ichigo and Rukia decided to go back to the Kuchiki manor as the sun had set and the fireworks display would start soon

"Ichigo! over here!" called Rukia as she skipped to a spot under the cherry blossom trees

"This is a little away from the crowd so no one will block our view!"

"ayye ayye Rukia, don't be so jumpy!"

"Don't be such a wet rag! fire works are rare in Seretei! so it must be enjoyed when its used!"

"Wet rag? wth? oh look they have started."

and up into the sky of the soul society a cracker went boom to give a display of a bright multi coloured firework.

People cheered and the show continued

Ichigo and Rukia's eyes didn't leave the sky.

"Neh Rukia?"

"Yes Ichigo?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"orange."

"oh..So i got that right"

"What about you?"

"Violet"

"Violet? damn. I got that wrong. Why violet?"

"Coz it's the colour of your eyes baka"

"...Ichigo?"

"hmm?"

"Do you like anyone?"

"..."

"I wanna know if I got my answer right"

"...yes I do.."

"Oh"

"..."

"Who is it? It's Inoue right?"

"What ?,no!"

"What? Why! she's beautiful! and kind!"

"Yea well I know but I don't like her that way!"

"You're such a baka!"

"What's your problem!"

"You! you rotten strawberry!"

"Just shut up and watch the fire works!"

"I'm watching!"

"Ok then shut up!"

"...Ichigo?"

"Now what?"

"If not Inoue..who do you like?"

"...You"

"Me?"

"Yeah..."

"Seriously?"

"Shut up and watch the fireworks midget!"

"..."

"Midget?"

"Yes strawberry"

"Do you like anyone?"

"Yes"

this time Ichigo looked away from the sky and stared at Rukia

"Who is it Rukia?"

And then Rukia averted her gaze from the colorful lights and looked straight into his chocolate brown eyes

"You"

The two stared at each other for a while and then Ichigo smiled.

"Thats good, If it was Renji I would have beaten him up."

Rukia gave Ichigo a peck on his lips. "Shut up and watch the fireworks" and then at that moment they heard a voice

"Ichigo? Rukia?"

"Renji?"

"Trust that pine apple to show up when not invited"

Renji and Byakuya walked upto them

"Finally found you two! mind if we join!?"

Rukia smiled "Of course not!"

"Moreover Ichigo I wanna sit here"

"Fine suit your self"

"Hey what the-?"

"Do you want to die Kurosaki?"

"Just be quiet and enjoy the fireworks Byakuya"

"Its alright Nii-sama"

"Fine..You're excuzed just this time"

And so the four happily watched the fire works with Byakuya on one side of Rukia ,Renji on her other side and Ichigo lying down in front with his head resting on her lap. Yes our violet eyed soul reaper couldn't be happier.

-tHE eND-

In another corner Rangiku Matsumoto was sitting alone under a cherry blossom tree very drunk. Nanao was with captain Kyouraku, Captain was with Hinamori, even though Hisagi was looking for her she knew he had Kira for company. Actually she din't really care about Hisagi but anyways. She stared at the colorful fireworks silently. She felt lonely and suddenly she felt her eyes fill up thinking about an old friend/lover, she felt lonely ..when suddenly she heard a voice

"Why ya upset Ran-chan? ain't the sky lookin more beautiful tonight?"

Rangiku smiled "Gin"...

* * *

_ And I am done hope y'all liked it, sorry for the last bit I'm a GinRan fan as well :P so I just felt like adding that bit._

_Review please! thanks :)_


End file.
